


Turvy

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Established Relationship, Fanart, Ficlet, M/M, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug uses his chin to satisfy Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turvy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don’t even...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

  
  
[Both on my tumblr.](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/79635430344/smaugbo-turvy)   


It’s not the best angle to see from, really, but it’s certainly not the worst. There are no _bad_ angles from which to see Bilbo Baggins being fucked right out of his mind. Even though Smaug’s chin blocks most of the view of Bilbo’s spread-open ass, he can still see the furry little feet in the air and the overwhelmed expression on Bilbo’s pretty face. From the shoulders down, Bilbo’s body has been lifted into the air, ass speared on the farthest curved spike beneath Smaug’s chin. Not the most ideal arrangement, but considering that Smaug’s cock is twice the size of his tiny lover, he considers it a marvel he’s found any way to fuck Bilbo at all.

It’s not the first time his spikes have proven valuable, but it’s certainly the most interesting. They’re currently in the process of testing out every last one—Bilbo’s bravely climbed his way onto blunt point after arched point, lowered himself down as much as he can, and bounced up and down at a pace that would put a Lake Town sex worker to shame. They tried to save the best for last, of course, but after _feeling_ Bilbo’s tight ass around countless points of his crown and not being able to see a damn thing, Bilbo should consider himself lucky the lust hasn’t driven Smaug to fuck him into their treasure floor with a much-too-big tongue. At least here Smaug can see some semblance of it. He can see Bilbo’s head haloed by the coins, hands clutching to the sliding ground for dear life, pale body aglow in the flickering firelight as it’s held up. His legs are spread impossibly wide, thighs pink from having Smaug’s muzzle ram into them repeatedly. Smaug had to limit how much he bucked into Bilbo in other places—he’d harm the poor dear—but here he can bob up and down with the knowledge that Bilbo’s safely held against the forgiving ground. Smaug takes this to his advantage, rolling Bilbo back and forth and rocking into him repeatedly. 

Bilbo’s voice finally cracks with a particularly deep thrust—even as gentle as Smaug tries to be, every nod of his head is a great slam into the hobbit’s trembling body. Bilbo’s been gasping and moaning and whimpering the whole time, but it seems he’s finally screamed himself hoarse. Smaug’s dilated eyes lazily fix on his lover’s sweating, burning face, but he sees only a bit of pain and an immense sea of _pleasure_. Bilbo’s never once used his safeword. It’s clear he’s not going to now. 

In the absence of loud groans and whining, Bilbo rasps, “ _Smaug_ ,” so very sweet and desperate.

Smaug purrs, careful of how it moves his chin, “Yes, my treasure?” But he knows that Bilbo doesn’t actually have anything to say—Bilbo’s just driven wild with the rapture Smaug gives him, and he likes to be reminded of Smaug’s sensuous voice, of their thick connection. He likes to cry Smaug’s name during sex, just as he likes to whisper it in the dead of night or murmur it happily in the mornings. He makes a beautiful keening noise at Smaug’s response and tosses his head aside, his honey bangs slipping across his slicked forehead. His ass if full of Smaug’s saliva—more than adequate lubrication—and his body is drenched in the sweat of a thorough fucking and the stifling heat of Smaug’s scales. His clothes are long since gone—there is no need for such things in their mountain, in their home. Smaug rocks him so far forward that his knees nearly touch the gold to either side of his head, and then Smaug pulls back to give his body a sparse chance at breathing room. 

Bilbo’s panting up a storm. Smaug doesn’t need to be able to see his little pink cock to know that it’s full, hanging hard between his legs. He doesn’t touch himself—almost never does. He says that if he ever did, he’d come far too fast, and he wants to enjoy every moment of their love making for as long as he can. Smaug can concede to this. Smaug is rubbing his own length in the gold behind him, wishing, as always, that it where Bilbo’s ass he were rutting into. Someday, if the magic allows, perhaps. There’s too much magic in the world for a dragon to say never. For now, he fucks Bilbo senseless with what he can, and he watches Bilbo adore every moment. 

Bilbo falls to pieces first, of course. He usually does, but that’s all right; a few minutes and he’ll find a new spike to climb onto, and Smaug will simply luxuriate in the feeling of fucking his lesser treasure in the meantime. He can tell Bilbo’s close, because Bilbo tries to speak again, broken and trembling and moaning desperately, “Smaug, oh... oh, Smaug... love you, love you _so much_...”

Smaug simply smirks and purrs, “You as well, little one. You as well...” And he lowers his muzzle that tiny set of centimeters, burrowing his scales so deeply inside Bilbo’s body that it’s a wonder Bilbo manages to stay in one piece.

Bilbo tries to shriek in utter ecstasy, but his voice is too weak, and he simply gasps at the air, legs and feet firmly latching onto Smaug’s snout, thighs tensing as he comes, arching up to feel every last bit of Smaug he can. Smaug doesn’t dare blink during Bilbo’s orgasm; it’s when Bilbo is his very most _gorgeous_ , utterly swarmed with a pleasure _Smaug_ gave him. He comes undone and surrenders himself so much more completely than Smaug’s other treasures ever could. He’s a star amongst the gold, worth a thousand times more than the arkentsone he once wanted. He whines out his release and collapses, body still held captive. 

A moment passes, and Smaug lifts his chin, the foremost spike popping out and freeing Bilbo. Bilbo’s rear hits the bed of coins with a small ‘clink,’ his legs shifting and following suit. He rolls over like he always does, ass smarting red and far too tender to lie on. Smaug can’t resist unveiling his tongue to lick at Bilbo’s ripe rear, half soothing a wound he caused, half marking his territory. Bilbo sighs in appreciation. He glances over his shoulder with a hazy smile, and Smaug simply continues to rut into his gold. 

Then Smaug lays his muzzle gently over Bilbo’s body, careful of his spikes, waiting the short time until Bilbo’s ready to go again.


End file.
